


Hanging On Like a Yo-Yo

by Edwardina



Category: Glee
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwardina/pseuds/Edwardina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Mercedes make a sleeping arrangements compromise between couch and bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging On Like a Yo-Yo

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere circa 516. Title from Wham!

"I'm falling asleep," mumbled Mercedes. "You should probably go."

"I'm getting tired too," responded Sam. He picked up his head and arched his brows in a way he clearly thought was very persuasive, pinning Mercedes in a serious stare. "But why stop this epic cuddle sesh? We've been going at it – or, more accurately, not going at it – for like, hours now, and I haven't tried to make it past second base since the first five minutes."

"Sam," she began, weary, but he interrupted her to make a solemn proclamation.

"I promise I won't do anything you're not down with! It's just cuddling. Nothing else."

"I know, Sam," Mercedes said, more firmly. "Look, I'm glad you settled down and quit trying to put the moves on. I know it's hard for you to be content with this."

"No way. I'm a cuddler. I'm a cuddling champ. I can go all night."

"And I am really comfortable with you as my boyfriend pillow..."

"All right. Boyfriend pillow. Cool. Just happy you're calling me your boyfriend at all," he said lowly, his arm flexing around her shoulders. She patted his chest in return.

"But I just... don't know if I'm down with us sharing a bed all night."

"Well, it's already – almost three A.M.," said Sam, who had twisted a little to scope the purple alarm clock sitting on her bedside table. He settled again at her side, where he'd been for the past six hours, at least, through two movies and some goofy, never-ending late-night infomercials that had them both sleep-deprived giggling. "We're just, like, three or four hours away from morning anyway."

"Yeah, okay, I see your point, but... like, whatever happened to you staying on the couch and me staying in my room? Didn't you agree to that?"

"Yeah, but you're the one who launched yourself at me and made out with me like crazy and lured me up here with Jujubes and Pixar," teased Sam.

"Ugh," said Mercedes, since Sam had yet another point and despite the fact that saying no to Sam was frustrating as hell, remembering that definitely put a dent in her iron resolve.

"You ever heard of mixed signals?"

"Don't even. I have been nothing but clear with you about how we have to have ground rules," she said, sitting up. His arm chased her for a second, then flopped back onto her pillows. She turned on the spot and found him looking at her with disappointed eyes. "Now, I know you want to snuggle all night, but... I just think that's a little too much for me right now. Sharing a bed with you all night. Holding each other. Waking up together. It's intimate, you know?"

"Wait, though. You shared a bed with Kurt when you guys had sleepovers junior year," Sam protested, pushing himself up too.

"I don't need to explain to you why that's totally different, right?" she asked dryly.

"Well," Sam started, but stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Yeah, but. I mean. So what if he's gay? I know he gets pissed if you leave the toilet seat up, but he's still a dude. He still has dude junk –"

"Eugh, stop it, I do not want to hear about Kurt's junk!"

"And you totally had a crush on him once, so like, technically you've shared a bed with a guy you like –"

"Hey! I did not ever like him like that. And would you stop trying to win this moment on technicalities?"

"I'm not, I just..."

Sam trailed off again. Mercedes could pretty much see his internal thought process on his face as he went from pleading his case to accepting that she was right – he was trying to win something. His gaze traveled and became distant, and his broad shoulders slumped. The collar of his henley had a little smear of her mascara on it, since she'd sniffled into his neck during _Up_. He'd stroked her arm and held her warmly, and that was part of the reason she'd kept on crying once she'd started.

"Okay," he said a few moments later. "Sorry. I get that what you're saying is... sharing a bed means more between us than it meant with you and Kurt."

"Duh!" she teased him back, and earned a hopeful smile.

"Well, what if I just slept on the floor?" he proposed. "Is that still too intimate?"

"Are you serious right now?" she laughed. "Why would you want to sleep on the floor when you have a room and a bed of your own right across the hall?"

"'Cause I'd rather be in the same room with you all night, even if I'm just on the floor, than separated from you any more," Sam said. "I've had to be apart from you for so long already. I just want to be as close to you as you'll let me be. This way I could still be with you when we go to sleep and when we wake up, but I won't... I don't know. Be touching you all night, or whatever it is you don't want. Would you let me just stay in the room with you?"

Warmth seeped through Mercedes – heavy, touched, loving, somewhat unsettling warmth. It was hard to believe Sam wanted to be with her this much. If she thought about him as a guy, it seemed obvious to her that what he craved was her body, and she just wasn't ready to it give to him. But when she thought about him as Sam, the boy who had danced with her at all her proms and believed in her when it seemed no one else did, she knew he already had her heart and that she was dangerously close to giving him all of the rest of her.

It was scary, especially since she knew from experience that she couldn't help herself with him. After all the unintended kisses they'd already shared, she couldn't totally trust herself to keep from giving him what he so obviously wanted.

"All right," she said after a few flustered beats. "Grab your pillow and blanket and let's get ready for bed. You can sleep on the floor. For tonight. We can see how it goes."

Sam smiled at her, slow but radiant.

"Really. You're gonna let me sleep in your room. You're gonna let me see you in those onesie footie pajamas, aren't you!"

"Shut up," she added, trying not to smile back and totally failing. "You better not try and sleep in nothing but those ridiculous Bubble briefs. Be decent."

"All right!" He rolled off the side of her bed with a heave. "One of the ass cheeks on those things deflated after three hours in church, anyway."

"Phh," scoffed Mercedes.

"What about you? What are you wearing to bed?" he asked, passing her by with another cock of his brow.

"Guess you'll find out, won't you?" she replied.

" _Yes_ ," said Sam with unapologetic delight, pumping his fist on the way out the door.


End file.
